Warmth
by RinriChoi
Summary: Malas, satu alasan Yesung saat ia menolak perintah Ryeowook untuk mandi. Namun kemudian ia berubah pikiran, saat Ryeowook menjanjikan sebuah 'kehangatan' setelahnya. [YeWook/YAOI/Oneshoot]


_"Kau tahu, hyung? Jika kau mandi sekarang, dan setelahnya tubuhmu kedinginan, justru itu satu poin keberuntungan untukmu."_

**.**

**.**

**-OoO-**

**Warmth © Choi RinRi**

**Cast : YeWook** couple, always.

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Romance

**Warning :** YAOI, Out Of Character, some typo(s), short fanfic (?)

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook asyik bersenandung kecil. Sebuah handuk putih ditangannya mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Ia tersenyum kecil, saat mendapati suaminya berbaring di atas ranjang, terlihat begitu nyaman.

"Aku sudah selesai mandi, sekarang giliranmu, hyung." digantungnya kain berserat itu dibalik pintu kamar yang tertutup. Kemudian membuka lemari dan mencari piyama untuk dipakainya malam ini., piyama sutera kesukaannya. Walau cukup lama ia berendam di air panas, tapi tubuh kecilnya masih terasa pegal.B erbaring dan segera menjemput alam mimpi adalah dua hal yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini.

"Nanti saja," respon Yesung. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban dari namja yang kini sibuk menonton berita malam di televisi, layaknya para ahjussi. Yesung selalu saja begitu, suaminya ini memang sedikit malas.

"Lagipula ini sudah malam, aku tak ingin tubuhku menggigil kedinginan karena bersentuhan dengan air." Yesung beralasan, kemudian kembali fokus pada acara berita yang kini membahas masalah politik di Korea.

Ryeowook sebal, Yesung mengacuhkannya, namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas di pikirannya. Setelah memakai piyama, Ryeowook berbaring di samping Yesung.

"Kedinginan?" tanya Ryeowook, dan Yesung menganggukan kepala, tatapannya masih tertuju pada layar televisi. Dilipatnya kedua tangan di belakang kepala, kemudian bersandar di dua bantal putih yang ia susun menjadi satu. Cukup tinggi untuk menyangga kepalanya.

Wajahnya yang polos tak selalu menjadikan Ryeowook sebagai anak baik, tak selalu ia bertingkah seperti malaikat, dan bisa saja ia berevolusi seperti seorang devil-

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Ryeowook?!"

Seperti saat ini.

Siapa yang menduga, tiba-tiba saja jari-jari lentiknya kini mengusap pelan bagian bawah tubuh Yesung, dan tentu saja membuat Yesung sedikit terkejut. Atau bahkan mulai membuatnya bergerak resah.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu peringatan, hyung." Ujar Ryeowook, terdengar begitu tenang. Ryeowook tersenyum, masih dengan wajah polos ala Kim Ryeowook, saat tahu benda yang sedang diusapnya dari balik celana kini mulai mengeras.

"Wah, milik hyung menegang hanya karena aku menyentuhnya." Ryeowook berbicara dengan ekspressi yang bahkan sulit Yesung percaya. Matanya yang berbinar, seolah istrinya itu baru saja menemukan mainan baru.

Ryeowook meremasnya pelan, begitu pelan hingga membuat Yesung menggeram. Dan namja kecil itu tersenyum menang.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Jika kau mandi sekarang, dan setelahnya tubuhmu kedinginan, justru itu satu poin keberuntungan untukmu." Ryeowook berbisik, tepat di telinga kiri Yesung. Semakin membuat sesuatu di tengah selangkangan Yesung terasa begitu sesak.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Yesung sedikit kesusahan saat bertanya, kejantanannya yang sekarang dikerjai Ryeowook membuatnya merasa gila. Dan kini kedua mata Yesung dipaksa melebar saat dengan gerakan lambat, terasa seperti mengusap, tangan itu masuk ke dalam celana tidurnya.

"Akhh…" tangan Yesung kanan ikut memegang gundukan di tengah selangkangannya itu, terlihat begitu besar karena tangan kanan Ryeowook yang berada di dalamnya.

"Jika kau kedinginan," perlahan tangan itu mengusap kulit kejantanan Yesung, begitu pelan hingga mampu membuat nafas pria itu memburu. "Aku akan segera meng'hangat'kan tubuhmu."

Mendengar itu, Yesung menyeringai. Untuk apapun yang telah merasuki Ryeowook, Yesung berterima kasih. Rupanya kini Ryeowook sudah dewasa, pikir Yesung.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tangan kiri Yesung yang menganggur kini menarik wajah Ryeowook mendekat, dijilatnya perlahan pipi istrinya itu. "Apa kau sendiri merasa kedinginan dan membutuhkan kehangatan?" Yesung kembali mengeluarkan seringaiannya saat Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

"Mhhh… tentu, hyung…" Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan lembut Yesung yang menjilati wajahnya, sebelah tangannya masih aktif mengerjai tubuh bagian bawah Yesung. "Maka dari itu, cepat mandi agar kau juga merasa kedinginan, dan kita sama-sama memberi kehangatan."

"Jika aku tetap tak mau mandi?" Yesung bertanya, ia menghentikan jilatannya. Berganti memegang dagu Ryeowook dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. Pertanyaan itu juga membuat aktifitas tangan Ryeowook di bawah terhenti, dan Yesung merasa kehilangan saat tangan itu keluar dari balik celananya.

"Huh, jangan harap aku akan memberikanmu 'kehangatan', seperti yang tadi aku katakan." Dorongan pelan di bahu Yesung menjadi awalan berakhirnya sosok nakal namja kecil itu. Ryeowook memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya, menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada dan berbalik memunggungi Yesung yang terkejut.

Yesung merasa frustasi, kenapa Ryeowook harus menghentikannya disaat ia sudah merasa benar-benar keras? Bahkan ia merasa 'adik'nya sudah sedikit mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Sayang, tapi-"

"Masa bodoh! Cepat mandi atau kau tak akan mendapat kesenanganmu selama satu tahun penuh, hyung!"

Dan ancamannya tersebut sukses membuat Yesung turun dari atas ranjang, dengan tergesa berlari memasuki kamar mandi, bagai anak kecil yang takut dipukul ibunya jika tak segera mandi.

"Ya! Ya! Aku mandi, Kim Ryeowook!" teriak Yesung dari dalam kamar mandi. "Dan tunggu hukuman dariku karena kau berani mengancamku, Wookie!" setelahnya, Yesung tak lagi bicara, hanya terdengar guyuran air dan gemericik shower. Rupanya ia benar-benar menuruti perkataan Ryeowook.

Ck, kau berhasil, Ryeowook. Hanya dengan ucapan kecil seperti itu saja dapat membuat suamimu yang bahkan kadar kemesumannya melebihi ahjussi itu lari terbirit ke kamar mandi.

Dan kini, Ryeowook akhrinya justru benar-benar tertidur lelap dan menjemput mimpi dengan senyuman tenang.

Dan bagimu, yang sedang menenangkan 'adik'mu di kamar mandi, jangan harap kau bisa membangunkannya dan meminta apa yang telah dijanjikannya.

Kim Jongwoon, kali ini kau kalah telak.

Hahaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Bangun dan selesaikan semuanya!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Oo END oO-**

**[Author's note]**

LALALALALALALALAAAAAAAAA *ikut showeran bareng yesung* *plak*

Sip deh, saya dateng lagi membawa fanfic aneh ini. Entah kenapa, saya lagi doyan bikin fanfic oneshoot. Dan ini…..mungkin adalah FANFIC TERPENDEK YANG SAYA BUAT UWOOOOOOOOO.

Dan untuk yang menagih ELL, CAN, DL, saya sedang mengedit ulang kok. Menghapus tuyul-tuyul (typo) yang berkeliaran di FF-FF lama saya itu.

Oh ya, Fanfic ini saya persembahkan dalam rangka pembalasan dendam Kim Ryeowook *ingat fanfic Way?* hahahaha, yang ga inget baca dan jangan lupa review *plak* *masih sempet promosi*

Jadi gini, setelah come back (?) saya sudah mempublisj 3 fanfic one shoot, dan itu menceritakan tentang kehidupan biasa YeWook. Dari mulai Yesung ngelamar Ryeowook [Our Relationship], lalu kejadian mereka setelah malam pertama [Way], dan sekarang pembalasan Ryeowook hohoho. Ya, anggap saja seperti itu agar saya tidak usah lebih rinci menceritakan bagaimana status Yesung dan Ryeowook atau semacamnya hehehe.

Oke, sekian saja dan jalang lupa review. Satu review satu nyawa saya bertambah dan semakin cepat pula membuat saya mempublish cerita lainnya.*tsaahh* :B Ayo nih, reviewnya manaa*wajah melas* *nadah baskom minta review* *plak*

Akhir kata,

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_


End file.
